


Call Me A Dog

by surreallis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, oz rpf - Freeform, svu rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreallis/pseuds/surreallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since the yellow brick road led them out of Oz. Chris/Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me A Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



It isn't just about the sex. It can't be. When it's just about the sex you can resist. You can walk away and not feel like you're missing something… vital. You can sleep at night and not feel that pull in your belly, in your dick, everywhere.

You can spend one night at Chris's apartment and not end up in his hallway at 2 a.m. being fucked senseless. Especially while the rest of his family sleeps upstairs.

It isn't just about the sex, but right now it seems like it. Because he can't refuse and he can't walk away, and he can't think about anything but Chris's cock sliding smoothly and so very fucking slowly in and out of him. The hallway is covered in that dark, bold wood paneling, and Lee has his arms pressed firmly against it, his forehead against his arms, and he's half bent over trying to push back as Chris thrusts forward. The wood creaks, on the walls, on the floor under their feet, and it sounds ear-shattering in their bid for silence. Chris presses deep, sparking a stab of pleasure somewhere deep and low inside of him, and he has to consciously bite off the groan. His own cock lifts a bit, thickens. He palms it absently, skimming the edge between just feeling good and wanting to get off _right fucking now_.

He can feel when Chris gets close. When he falters and his breath stutters, and he stops moving and his hands clench on Lee's hips. Lee lets out his own long breath and presses a little closer to the wall, standing upright a bit. Chris swears quietly in a thin whisper, and his hand slides up Lee's back. Lee feels Chris's fingers curl around the back of his neck, gripping him gently, holding him against the wall as he pulls Lee's hips back against his. He rocks into Lee with strong strokes, and his breath starts quickening.

Lee makes a low sound, because _fuck_.

"Shh," Chris warns. The hiss fades into a breathless groan.

Lee thinks that really, they should have just jerked each other off and been done with it. But it's been so goddamn long. He wasn't prepared for it. The sex or the weird emotional dissonance that swamped him.

He can't come from fucking alone, and he reaches down, starts jerking off, and almost immediately Chris pulls out, flips him around and presses him back flat against the wall. His mouth is hard and overwhelming on Lee's, his jaw rough with a day-old beard. His hand moves against Lee's belly as he rubs his own cock, fast and with short strokes. He comes on Lee's stomach, rubbing the head against his skin, trying to keep the semen from hitting the floor. Lee comes right after, gritting his teeth to keep from groaning aloud, Chris's fingers touching the smooth head of his cock as it jerks, catching the come. His knees go weak with the pleasure of it.

Afterwards, Lee tilts his head back against the wall, chest heaving, fingers still curled around his cock and working the last drop out. Chris crowds him and their body heat is hot, but it feels good too.

"Shit," Chris swears in a whisper, and his breath puffs warm against Lee's neck. "That felt good."

"We shouldn't have done that here," Lee says, voice low. "We should have just waited until tomorrow. Your trailer." He rests a hand on his bare stomach and feels the sticky wetness clinging to his skin. He gives a dry half-grin at Chris's cliché urge to come all over everything, and everyone, he considers his. Sherman calls him a dog in a mostly affectionate way, and Lee agrees.

Chris pushes him back against the wall, close enough so their spent cocks brush together. "Don't worry. The trailer will get a work out too. It drives me nuts the way they have you dressed up like a good, little church boy."

Lee smirks at that, wanting to laugh, swallowing it back down. "You're so fucking easy, Meloni," he says. And then he grabs Chris's head and brings him close, slides his tongue in Chris's hot mouth.

Chris makes a quiet, affected sound deep in his throat.

When they break off, Chris says, "You complaining?"

Lee shrugs. "No." He grabs Chris by his stubble-rough chin, forcing their gazes to meet. "But next time you're the one getting fucked, bitch." He grins.

Chris just smiles back with a steely blue-eyed gaze that makes him shiver.


End file.
